


Camera

by AdamantSteve



Series: Minifics [2]
Category: Captain America
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Photography, Voyeurism, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve almost regrets buying that camera for Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "voyeurism kink through photography. anybody but stony. ? asks steve to jerk off for him while he watches and takes pictures. embarrassed but naughty steve. ? talking about how much it turns him on."
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'ed by [Dunicha](http://dunicha.tumblr.com)
> 
> More fic notes and general Avengery junk (and a good way to contact me if you want!) at my [Tumblr](http://adamantsteve.tumblr.com/). I'm always happy to take prompts :)
> 
> NOTE: this wasn't intended to be a college AU as such, I just imagine Steve taking art classes in his spare time. But if you want to imagine it as a college AU be my guest. I was intentionally vague.

 

 

"Bu-uck,"

"Ste-eve," Bucky chided, grinning and pulling Steve's arms away from his face. It was his own fault, Steve reflected, having convinced his boyfriend to take a course at the art college so they could spend more time together. If he hadn't done that Bucky wouldn't pull that damn camera out every time they got naked. 

"C'mon, it's good practice."

That was just like Bucky: appealing to Steve's sense of hard work.  "And you've drawn me naked hundreds of times."

"That's different!" 

 

Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve's stomach and then moved down further out of Steve's reach to snap a picture up his body. Steve was too slow to do anything much about it. "Your dick looks so good in black and white," Bucky said, looking at the preview on the back of the camera. Steve was glad his blushing wouldn't show at least.

 

Bucky moved back up and nuzzled at Steve's crotch a moment before moving away again and snapping another picture. "Stop covering your face!" he complained. "Put your hands on your dick and play with yourself for me." 

 

Steve was powerless to resist Bucky when he got all determined like this. He wrapped a hand loosely around his cock and gave it a few lazy strokes. As much as he protested, his cock was solid with want. Bucky's gaze was magnified through that camera of his. He didn't know what to do with the other hand, so he rested it loosely on his hip. Bucky knelt up to arrange it behind his head before kissing him slowly and breaking away heavy-lidded. 

 

He nudged Steve's legs apart and stepped off the bed, leaving Steve laying there wanton and open. "Touch yourself Steve, c'mon. You look so beautiful like this. God you're like a wet dream." Click. Click. Click. "Look into the camera, imagine I'm not here if you want." Click. "Oh that's good. Play with your balls a little?"

 

Steve spread his legs a little wider still, wanting to play along at the same time as feeling desperately pornographic and naughty. What if someone saw these? He trusted Bucky but still... He jerked off awkwardly and tried not to think about it so hard. He'd jerked off with Bucky countless times and told himself that this was no different, not really. 

 

Bucky moaned and Steve realised he'd closed his eyes. He opened them to see Bucky rubbing at his own dick, obscene through the thin fabric of his underwear. Steve could see the damp patch at the end of his cock and involuntarily thrusted into his own fist. Bucky grinned when he noticed, and of course he noticed with that extra eye trained on him. 

 

"You wanna watch me?" Bucky asked, slipping a hand into his pants and pulling his silky cock free. Steve bit his lip and watched Bucky play it up for him, aping the actors in the pornos Steve pretended to mind him watching. All bitten lips and needy looks. Steve found himself imitating him a little, splaying his hand down over his cock and looking into the camera with a helpless look. 

 

Bucky started clicking again, but Steve kept his eyes on Bucky's cock, hard just at watching him jerk off. "God, Steve look at you, I can't believe I get to have you all to myself. It turns me on so much when you get embarrassed, you know, like you have no idea how hot you are. How fucking sexy you are."

 

He was back between Steve's legs again, taking pictures from a low angle that would surely make his cock look huge. He'd ask to see them later, maybe figure out what it was that made Bucky love this so much that he was humping the edge of the bed right now. But then Bucky's camera was off to one side and his hot mouth was on Steve's cock and his hands were running up and down his sides and his hips. 

 

"Buck-" Steve began, cut off when he sucked more of him in. He looked so good when he was like this, those perfect lips wrapped around him like there was nothing else in the world that mattered or could taste as good. 

 

An idea struck him and his breath caught as he reached for the camera. "Can I?" 

Bucky smiled with his eyes and kept right on sucking, and Steve had no idea how to use the camera beyond pressing the biggest button, but Bucky's eyes were in focus and that was almost all that mattered. He just wanted to capture that miniscule moment, chase the exquisite sensation of watching Bucky do this just for him. 

 

Steve came with a sharp cry when Bucky caressed his balls just so, pulling off and letting the last spurts paint his face. Breathless, he licked his lips, debauched and filthy, lips sliding into an easy grin as Steve snapped another picture.


End file.
